More than 40 human neoplastic and non-neoplastic lymphoid human populations have been examined by flow microfluorometry (FMF). Propidium iodide after RNAse treatment has been used for DNA staining. Naked chicken erythrocyte nuclei were used as internal standard. When compared with non-neoplastic populations, a number of morphologically neoplastic populations showed abnormalities in the DNA distribution.